Salju
by kindovvf
Summary: Salju membawa satu memori menelusup dalam benak Yona, memaksanya merasakan kehampaan ketika melihat butir kristal putih itu melayang turun perlahan dari langit. Mengapa kenangan bisa membangkitan kekosongan seperti ini? [canon]


_Disclaimer: _Akatsuki no Yona (c)Mizuho Kusanagi. _No profit taken_.  
notes: doc sudah di-edit, tanpa mengubah isi cerita sama sekali :)  
Fic any ketiga :') Omong-omong saya ini nge-ship YonaHaku, tapi kenapa bikin fic melulunya ada kaitannya sama Suwon ye?/kais tanah  
Ayo ramaikan fandom ketje ini o/

* * *

**Salju**

.

Kadang, butiran salju yang turun dari langit itu amat menarik perhatian Yona.

Dia akan lekas-lekas menghampiri jendela terdekat, melongokkan kepala demi mendapati kristal-kristal beku putih melayang turun mewarnai langit. Menjulurkan tangan panjang-panjang di jangkauan salju, membiarkan kristal menyentuh kulitnya lembut, memberikan sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan. Ia menikmati saat-saat yang menyejukkan kalbu itu.

Dingin. Damai. Sejuk. Kesan Yona pada salju.

Saat itu dia berumur enam tahun. Berjalan di lorong Istana Hiryuu sendiri, tapak-tapak kaki kecilnya beradu dengan lantai, menghasilkan bunyi rendah hasil pertemuan alas sepatu dengan lapisan jalur. Rambut merah ikal sebahu digerai seperti biasa, memberikan ciri khas dari sang putri Raja Il.

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar ketika melihat sebutir salju melayang jatuh di luar jendela—tak jauh darinya. _Salju_, batin anak itu. Langkah kakinya berderap seketika menghampiri jendela. Beruntung, kusennya tidak terlampau tinggi hingga ia mampu menjangkau pemandangan di luar. Dan iris violetnya langsung bertabrakan dengan sekumpulan salju yang melayang turun perlahan. Menodai kelabu monoton langit, menggoreskan sapuan warna putih pada visi.

Salju. Salju turun.

Ia mengamati butir demi butir yang jatuh menyentuh tanah, mewarnai monoton coklat tanah dan hijau daun. Perlahan-lahan, seakan membiarkan Yona melihat pergerakannya baik-baik. Gadis kecil itu menjulurkan tangan ke luar jendela panjang-panjang, memasukkan lengannya pada jangkau sentuhan sang salju. Satu butir, dua butir. Seulas senyum geli kala merasakan dingin kristal es mengelus lembut permukaan kulitnya.

"Hei, Yona. Apa yang—"

Yona menoleh dan mendapati Suwon berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut mengamati apa yang menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa waktu. Iris gelap anak Jenderal Yuhon itu bergulir memerhatikan salju-salju yang mengambang turun perlahan. Suwon berselisih tiga tahun dari Yona, yang berarti umurnya telah menginjak sembilan tahun kini.

"Salju turun? Indah, ya," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, membuat Yona merasakan kehangatan terpancar kala memerhatikan raut cantik teman sepermainannya dari samping—tentu saja sedikit mendongak mengingat selisih tinggi badan mereka. Suwon menoleh. "Kau sedang menikmatinya, Yona?"

Yona mengangguk, cepat-cepat memalingkan muka pada bentang pemandangan di depan. Permukaan tanah mulai tertutupi torehan putih kristal es. Diam-diam, Yona senang akan kehadiran Suwon. "Aku suka salju."

"Aku juga," Suwon menanggapi. Ikut menjulurkan tangan ke luar jendela, menyandingkan tangannya tepat di samping tangan Yona. Sebutir salju mendarat di ujung telunjuk Yona tepat ketika punggung tangan Suwon juga bertemu salju. "Wah, bersamaan," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Yona ikut tersenyum. Wajah Suwon saat kecil memang cantik, mirip perempuan. Tapi selalu ada kehangatan terpancar, keceriaan dan rasa nyaman. Suwon, teman kecilnya.

Mereka berdiri di jendela itu lama, bersama-sama mengamati salju-salju yang melayang turun perlahan sembari mengisi celah dingin dengan obrolan ringan. Berlomba menjulurkan tangan panjang-panjang, bersaing dalam mendapatkan titik salju di tangan terbanyak. Ada tawa terlepas, menambah damainya suasana hati saat itu.

Yona sangat menikmati momen singkat itu. Bersama Suwon, berdiri di depan jendela hanya untuk mengamati turunnya salju. Udara berhembus dingin yang mereka abaikan, obrolan kecil tentang kristal es beku kesukaan. Singkat, namun Yona amat memorinya dalam hati. Momen kanak-kanak yang—sungguh—berharga baginya. Mungkin karena ada Suwon bersamanya. Ia semakin menyukai salju. Mungkin karena Suwon. Ah, betapa ringan dan polos hati seorang Yona dulu.

Dulu.

* * *

"Hei, salju turun!"

Yona tertegun sesaat mendengar ucapan Yun yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Pemuda yang selalu mendeklarasikan kejeniusan dan ketampanannya itu berlari kecil menuju ujung hutan yang sudah tepat di depan mata, menyibak dedaunan yang menghalangi dan mendongak ke atas. "Semuanya, salju turun."

Tak lebih dari pemberitahuan untuk rombongan mereka. Tapi cukup membuat Yona terhenyak.

Salju. Dulu dia suka salju. Semakin menyukainya karena ada Suwon yang kala itu menemani kebersamaannya bersama salju. Mengamati salju bersama-sama ditemani tawa ringan. Menciptakan satu kehangatan bagi Yona kecil.

Tapi semua sudah berubah. Ketika dia melihat salju, tak ada lagi rasa antusias dan damai. Yang ada hanya kepingan memori yang menyelubungi benaknya—tentang dia, Suwon, dan salju. Dia hanya mampu menatap butir-butir lembut itu melayang jatuh dari langit dengan sorot hampa.

Sungguh, dia merasa begitu bodoh. Kenapa segalanya bisa terasa begitu kosong hanya karena sebuah kenangan?

Ketika sebutir kristal itu mendarat lembut di ujung hidungnya, Yona mengerjap. Mendadak merasa tersengat sesuatu, dan seketika hatinya mencelos. Senyuman hangat. Sapaan. Bersama. Salju. Salju.

Kejadian malam itu—yang mengubah total hidup dan pandangannya. Mungkin berkat itu hati Yona terasa mati rasa, bahkan ketika mendapati objek kesukaannya melayang di sekitar. Tiada lagi dia dan antusiasnya, dan kehangatan kecil yang disimpannya baik-baik—semua itu sudah terkunci. Tertutup rapat-rapat, telah beku di sudut terdalam hatinya.

Salju….

"_Salju turun? Indah, ya. Kau sedang menikmatinya, Yona?"_


End file.
